In many large cities ownership of a personal car or motor scooter is prohibited by the cost for parking and/or the lack of a garage or storage area at the individual's residence or apartment. Public transportation, such as light rail buses or subways, are available in most large metropolitan areas. All of these modes of public transportation are directed to mass transit, restricted to defined routes, run on set schedules and stop at defined locations that are not always in or near a particular area that one or two individuals may want to visit. Therefore, a system of small, electric vehicles, e.g. cars that can be rented by kiosk members or individuals from a kiosk in one location and driven to a kiosk at another location closer to the desired area where the kiosk member of individual wanted to go would be desirable. For such a system to be profitable the kiosk must have a battery charging system that can quickly recharge the most vehicle batteries at the least cost and also select a vehicle with an appropriately charged battery for the individual's desired trip to their selected destination kiosk.